Late Night Prom Discussions
by Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe
Summary: Our favorite couple discusses Prom Night. Yes, there's yaoi in this. If you don't like it then dont read it pleasse. Rated T to be..safe xD SoubixRitsuka slight OOC


**Info: **Okay, This is set in Ritsuka's Senior year of Highschool. Which would make Ritsuka 18 and Soubi 26. It's just a oneshot. I really don't plan on making it a two-shot/complete story fic. Well,unless you lovely reviewers would like me too. This is my first loveless fan fic so I hope it doesn't suck to badly. There is probably going to be minor (or major depending on how it goes) OOCness. Hope it doesn't ruin it.

Enjoy!!!

Oh, and to clear some things up. Ritsuka doesn't have his ears anymore but I couldn't think of anything else I could say except boy and not have it sound corny. So maybe if you guys come up with some ideas you can pm me or put it in your review and ill revise later. Thankies!

**Summary: **Our favorite couple discusses Prom Night.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Loveless. If I did I would make Soubi and Ritsuka….Well we won't get into that.

**Prom Discussions**

A dark-haired boy sat on the couch with his head in the lap of a older blonde with his violet eyes closed. The blond was looking down at him with a look of unmasked love in his sapphire blue eyes.

Soubi ran his long fingers through Ritsuka's long hair. Ritsuka had grown it out so that he could put it up in a ponytail when he liked, and now it also lacked the ears that had been there before. It had been 6 years since Ritsuka and Soubi had first met, and both had changed considerably. Ritsuka was more open with people and trusted easier. And Soubi was not quite as isolated.

As for their relationship status…well, Ritsuka had finally accepted that he did love Soubi. And ever since he had accepted that (and told Soubi) a couple years ago, the two had started "dating."

Ritsuka sighed to himself. _I love these kind of nights. Where I can just sit with Soubi and not have to say anything, not have to think about anything._

"Prom's coming up. Yuiko's ecstatic over it." Ritsuka said with a sigh. Soubi chuckled at the thought of the pink-haired girl's reaction to prom.

"Well, I must say, Prom was one of the major points to High school back in my day." Ritsuka finally opened his eyes and looked at the older man.

"Oh yes, because you know, you're so old." Soubi nodded solemnly.

"It's so hard being old. My face is getting all wrinkly, and my back is constantly bother-" He was cut off by Ritsuka sitting up and pulling him towards him. Ritsuka stopped him just centimeters in front of his face and smiled lightly.

"You, are not getting old." and with that he pressed their lips together. When the kiss was finally broken Ritsuka laid back down on Soubi's lap. "And, your face is not wrinkly."

Soubi grinned. 6 years ago Ritsuka would have even dreamed of doing something like that. Even 3 years ago he wouldn't have. It was nice to have the boy show some feeling. "Well…" Soubi pressed.

"Well what?"

"You are going to Prom aren't you?"

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi's blue eyes, and started laughing hysterically. He rolled off Soubi's lap and onto the floor, barely missing the coffee table. Soubi just looked at his love curiously. _What was so funny?_

When Ritsuka finally stopped laughing he got back up and sat on the couch.

"Soubi, love, I don't do dances." Soubi nodded.

"Yes, you haven't gone to 1 dance, save the one that Yuiko bribed you too, ever. I just thought that Prom would be different. I mean it is your last dance/social event before graduation. I think it would be good for you."

Ritsuka looked at Soubi in horror. "Soubi, you definitely need to lay off the drugs."

Soubi looked at Ritsuka annoyed. "I am not on drugs. I'm just saying that it would be good for you to see your fellow classmates one more time, in your natural environment, before graduation."

"You know, you're extremely cute when annoyed." Ritsuka said. Soubi smiled and pulled him into his lap again.

"Mhm, I know." He smiled cockily and leaned down, capturing Ritsuka's lips. Ritsuka sighed and Soubi deepened the breath-taking kiss. "That doesn't mean I still don't want you to go to prom." (a/n: not sure if that sounds right.)

Ritsuka pouted. "Soubi, I'm not going and that's final. I don't dance."

"But the Prom is so special! It's a night of romance and memories and… we wont get into what else it's about."

Ritsuka blushed immediately. "I have plenty of "romance" and "memories." Hell, I've got a million boxes full of memories."

Soubi sighed and shook his head. "Do you not want to go because you wouldn't have date? Because you know, I would be happy to escort you." A wicked smile played over the older mans face.

Ritsuka playfully hit Soubi on the shoulder. "You perv."

"I resent that. All I said was that I would be happy to escort…chaperone…you. Yes, I could chaperone you!" Ritsuka sweat dropped.

"Tell me you're joking." Soubi laughed and nodded his head.

"Okay, so you're not going. Will you at least tell me the real reason you wont go?"

"Well, I feel bad."

Soubi raised one of his eyebrows. "Feel bad about what?"

Ritsuka shifted uncomfortably and sat up again. "Well, Seimei never got to go to his Prom. I feel…I don't know. Like I'm cheating him out. I have everything he either used to have or never had. I have you, prom, my friends. Granted he had friends, its just that his life ended so early…" Ritsuka let the statement hang, putting his head in his hands.

Soubi was touched. He knew Ritsuka missed Seimei and always would. He just didn't know the boy thought about those little things so much. He gently stroked the boy's hair and spoke softly.

"Seimei would want you to have those things. He wouldn't want you to go through life always comparing what you have to what he had or didn't have. He wasn't that kind of person. He loved you, very much."

"I know, I know. Everyone tells me so. But I cant help it. It's so unfair Soubi. So unfair." Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he buried his head in Soubi's white cotton shirt.

Soubi ran his hand down the sobbing boy's back. "Shh, don't worry now."

They stayed like that, the boy cradled in the man's arms, gently being calmed, for a long time. Even when Ritsuka's crying subsided they still stayed like that. Ristsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's waste and looked up into those deep blue eyes.

"maybe I will go to Prom. It will probably be good for me anyways." Soubi grinned and kissed Ritsuka sweetly.

"I'm glad. Now, what are you going to wear."

Ritsuka chuckled. "Well, a tux will probably work."

"I don't think so. I think…you should just ditch the tux and go in the nude." He grinned a wicked smile.

Laughing Ritsuka stood pulling Soubi with him. "Well, let's go see which looks better." He pulled him into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

_**FINE**_

So yeah, the endings kinda crappy, and it's kinda short, but oh well. I like how it came out for my first fic anyways.

Hope you did too!!

Review and make me want to write more


End file.
